Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
360-degree virtual reality (360VR) is an audiovisual simulation of an altered, augmented, or substituted environment. The visual reality video surrounds the user, allowing the user to look around in any direction or at any arbitrary view angle, just as he or she can in real life. 360VR videos produce exceptional high-quality and high-resolution panoramic videos for use in print and panoramic virtual tour production for a variety of applications, such as entertainment, pilot training, surgery, and exploration in space or deep water.